The present invention relates to a computer scanner casing. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer scanner casing which provide a three-dimensional casing in order to scan a solid article directly.
Referring to FIG. 5, a conventional computer scanner casing B is disposed on a scanner A. However, a lantern slide cannot be scanned. Since the spacing between the conventional computer scanner casing B and the scanner A is small while the conventional computer scanner casing B covers the scanner A, a solid article cannot be scanned directly.
Referring to FIG. 6, another conventional computer scanner casing C is disposed on a scanner A. The conventional computer scanner casing C has a transparent mask so that a lantern slide can be scanned.